11 de Marzo
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Bella siempre toma el mismo tren, solo porque 'él' viaja en el mismo. Lo ha observado de lejos mucho tiempo, sin animarse a hablarle realmente. Aunque quizás un 11 de Marzo todo cambie... Inspirado en 11 de Marzo de la Oreja de Van Gogh .::ExB::. One-shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la letra del principio es _11 de Marzo_ _(Jueves)_ del grupo _La Oreja de Van __Gogh_ y por obvias razones no me pertenece.

.

**11 de Marzo**

.

Midori BlackSin

.

"_y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de __Bécquer_

_De estación a estación de frente tú y yo"_

.

Caminé más rápido, mis zapatos de tacón bajo –más que nada para evitar quebrarme una pierna dado mi muy precario equilibrio- repiquetearon en la acera mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Consulté rápidamente mi reloj de muñeca y al ver la hora ensanché los ojos.

"_Ay, no. Solo quedan diez minutos"_ pensé con pánico. No podía perder ese tren, correría aun a riesgo de matarme con tal de no perderlo.

Se preguntaran porque es tan importante no perder ese tren, si puedo simplemente tomar el siguiente. El problema es que ese es un tren _especial_, porque en los demás _él_ no viaja. _Él_ toma siempre este tren y se baja una parada antes que yo. Se sienta en el vagón de enfrente y estoy segura de que ni siquiera sabe que existo.

Supongo que así esta bien… al fin y al cabo ¿qué podría alguien como él verle a alguien como yo?

Si no fuera tan insegura, tan común, si fuera al menos bonita… entonces quizás podría tomar el coraje necesario para, por lo menos, preguntarle su nombre o simplemente hablarle. ¿Qué tan complicado puede eso ser?

Para mí es toda una proeza, y él me intimida tanto con su perfecta belleza.

¿Puede alguien entenderme? Soy solo una humana, y una humana insegura.

Llegué a las puertas del tren a un minuto de que se cerraran, suspiré con alivio y me dirigí a mi lugar de siempre, que por suerte no había sido usurpado por nadie aun.

Lo elegía porque desde el podía observarlo perfectamente a _él_, sin que ningún estorbo se entrometiera en mi vista.

Lo vi escribir algo distraídamente en su teléfono móvil. Tan perfectamente despreocupado y ajeno a mi presencia a solo unos metros de él. Ni siquiera se imaginaba que por él traía siempre mis ropas más bonitas y mi cabello arreglado.

Me sentía tan tonta y patética. Pero debía agradecer que el destino me hubiera dejado conocer a tan bello ser y tener la oportunidad de contemplarlo, al menos de lejos.

Guardó el pequeño pero aparentemente caro aparato mientras miraba de forma ausente a través del cristal. Su forma de vestir y su móvil junto con su Ipod reluciente me habían dejado ver bien claro que se trataba de una persona acomodada. Otra razón para mi lista de razones por las cuales yo nunca podría ser digna de él.

Ay, la triste y dolorosa realidad. Quizás si soy algo melodramática, pero siempre he sido así de sensible. Nunca he tenido mi auto-estima demasiado alto, y mis amigos siempre me han reprochado por eso. Pero no puedo cambiarlo, no sé como.

En ese momento sus ojos se toparon con los míos, le devolví la mirada sorprendida y nerviosa, pude sentir como mi pobre cuerpo se transformaba en gelatina bajo su profunda mirada, suspiró de repente. Cerré los ojos, tratando de calmarme, no estaba lista para atraer su atención hacia mí. Él apartó rápidamente la vista y la concentró nuevamente en el paisaje que se mostraba por la ventanilla.

Casi contuve el aliento, me sentía tan insignificante de repente, contuve el impulso de echarme a temblar. _"Oh Dios, él me ha visto. ¿Es eso posible?" _ Si, sonaba como una fanática desquiciada cuyo cantante favorito la ha visto en medio de un recital. Pero, entiéndanme, llevaba más de un mes observándolo de forma clandestina, y esta era la primera vez que lo atrapaba mirándome.

Pero tan pronto la felicidad del momento vino fue reemplazada por la inseguridad.

Me había mirado sí, pero… ¿qué pensaba él de mí? ¿Qué le había parecido mi aspecto? ¿Parecía una acosadora psicópata o una chica relativamente atractiva? ¿Me había atrapado mirándolo y por eso se había decidido a darme una ojeada para ver quien era la nueva acosadora que se había ganado? Porque si de algo estoy segura es que no soy la única que lo observa en silencio casi obsesivamente, no con aquel aspecto divino del que es poseedor.

Suspiré lastimosamente y me levanté de mi lugar, mi parada era la siguiente. Me sorprendió que él no se hubiera bajado aun, dado que lo hacía siempre una parada antes que yo. Quizás iba a otro destino diferente del habitual, quizás a visitar a algún familiar, porque dudaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su parada ya había pasado. Sacudí la cabeza internamente, ¿y a mí que me importaba eso? Me estaba trasformando en una acosadora de verdad. Él tiene su propia vida, y yo no tengo nada que ver con ella. Quien dice, incluso puede que tenga novia. Eso sería lo más normal, ¿cómo alguien como él podría estar soltero? No es muy común.

Bajé del transporte sintiendo dos ojos clavados en mi espalda, fruncí el entrecejo y me dije a mi misma que debía ser solo mi imaginación.

Llegué a la Universidad como en una nube y el resto del día me lo pasé así. ¿Cómo puede alguien de quien ni siquiera sé su nombre afectarme tanto? Él apenas es conciente de mí. Esto no es justo.

.

Los días pasaron con total monotonía, siempre era la misma rutina. Salía de casa con quince minutos de anticipación, tomaba el mismo tren a las nueve en punto, me sentaba en el mismo asiento a unos metros de _él_, le dedicaba toda mi atención durante los treinta minutos de viaje, lo veía bajar en su parada, bajaba en la mía, entraba en la Universidad, asistía todas las clases prestando toda la atención que la parte de mi cerebro no concentrada en _él_ podía, salía rumbo a casa, si era pertinente me iba a hacer las compras, preparaba la cena, estudiaba y me iba a la cama.

Así todos lo días, no me quejaba, siempre había sido de esa forma.

Bueno, algo si había sacado de la semana anterior. Algo sumamente "emocionante" entre los parámetros de mi punto de vista sobre los temas que a _él _corresponden.

¿A qué me refiero? Lo que sucedió fue que, un día mientras me acomodaba en mi lugar predilecto el transporte público, lo vi sentado como siempre pero esta vez hablaba con la persona que se sentaba junto a él, cosa que nunca había hecho. Siempre se encontraba tan perdido en su mundo, sin hacer caso a su alrededor.

El hombre en cuestión era… _enorme_, literalmente. Tenía un físico que bien podía ser comparado con el de un físico-culturista. Y aunque eso lo hacía algo amedrentador, la sonrisa infantil que remarcaba dos hoyuelos al costado de su boca hacia imposible más que sentir simpatía hacia él. Para rematar, una pequeña melena de rizos adornaba su morena cabeza.

Por el lenguaje corporal que utilizaba con _él_, pude darme cuenta de que tenían mucha confianza, incluso puedo aventurar que deben estar emparentados. Algo en las facciones de ambos se repetía.

Gracias al ruido de las ruedas sobre las vías, sumado al murmullo de las conversaciones de la gente a mí alrededor, me fue imposible entender de qué iba su conversación, apenas palabras distorsionadas. Pero hubo una logré retener, gracias al estruendoso tono de voz del extraño de la sonrisa infantil al despedirse:

"_¡Nos vemos __Edward__!"_ había gritado antes de bajarse en la estación de Port Angeles.

_Edward_ había gruñido y no le había devuelto el saludo. Era obvio que algo de lo dicho por aquel hombre lo había molestado. Pero sinceramente yo no le presté mucha atención después de eso. Había averiguado una de las cosas de él que tanto deseaba, pero que por cobardía jamás me atreví a preguntar.

.

"_Ay, no otra vez. ¡No puede pasarme otra vez!"_ gimotee para mis adentros mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la estación de tren. Me he quedado dormida y solo faltan cinco minutos para que mi tren se vaya. DIGANME QUE ESO NO ES TENER MALA SUERTE.

Dios no, no es momento para ponerme histérica. Ahora debo concentrarme en correr y no hacerle daño a nadie ni a mi misma. Y no exagero, soy un peligro público. Por suerte hoy había elegido unas sandalias sin taco. _"¡Una buena en el día, al menos!"_ pensé sarcásticamente.

Logré subirme por los pelos, medio jadeando busqué un lugar para sentarme, pero me di cuenta de que 'mi' lugar estaba siendo ocupado por una anciana de cabellos grises y expresión amable. No podía ir simplemente y decirle _"Mire señora, esta ocupando mi asiento, y es __realmente__ necesario que me lo devuelva porque ¿sabe? Desde el tengo una vista perfecta del joven de cabello bronce que se sienta en el otro vagón, ¿lo ve? Y bueno, no quisiera desperdiciar mi único momento en el día en que puedo verlo. Usted puede conseguir otro asiento en cualquier parte del vagón, si están todos ocupados puede recurrir a la vieja regla de cortesía de dejarle el asiento a la mujer mayor"_ No, eso sería lo peor que podría hacer y es demasiado enfermizo hasta para mí. Aguantare un día sin verlo, esto no es la muerte de nadie.

Con resignación busqué con la mirada un asiento desocupado en el cual sentarme, desgraciadamente estaba todos ocupados. Hallé uno a unos metros de mi ubicación. No fue eso lo que me chocó, sino el que este se encontrara justo enfrente de mi obsesión: _Edward_.

Tuve una breve batalla interna, esto es lo que tanto quería, pero a la vez me aterroriza. Vamos, cualquiera pensaría que después de más de dos meses observándolo en silencio me tiraría alegremente hacia la oportunidad de tenerlo justo frente a mi, pero lo único que puedo sentir en estos momentos es pánico.

Tragué pesado y echa un manojo de nervios me acerqué al dichoso asiento.

Sin decir una sola palabra acomodé mis libros de la Universidad en el asiento contiguo y me senté, podía sentir mi cuerpo rígido. Esto es ridículo, ¡él es solo un chico! Parezco una colegiala inmadura. Respira profundo, Bella. Él no va a morderte o algo así.

Concentré mi mirada en la ventanilla, rehusándome a compartir siquiera un mínima mirada con él. Estoy siendo infantil, lo sé, pero me encuentro demasiado nerviosa. Y una sola mirada a esta distancia tan corta podría trastornarme.

Sin embargo mis ojos me traicionaron unos pocos segundos después de sentarme, comprobé no sin mucha confusión que su rostro mostraba la más pura sorpresa y se había quedado de piedra. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado.

¿Qué? ¿Tenía algo en la cara? ¿Le había pasado algo a mi cabello? ¿Había olvidado ponerme algo esencial? ¡Estoy segura de que me puse mis pantalones y la blusa!

Aun así comprobé disimuladamente el tener todo puesto y en su lugar. No encontré nada extraño y eso me hizo sentir aun más confusión por su exagerada reacción en cuanto a mi presencia.

¿No me quiere aquí o qué?

Alejé por primera vez mi atención de él completamente, esto no era lo habitual definitivamente.

A veinte minutos de mi parada decidí que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y aun faltaba bastante para bajar como para que yo me decidiera a ignorar a aquel dios griego durante todo el maldito viaje. Es muy estresante.

Basto una pequeña mirada a mi compañero de enfrente para notar que no estaba muy feliz. Miraba hacia el lado contrario a la ventana y tenía fruncidos los labios en una mueca pensativa e incluso triste.

No sé que fue lo que me pasó en ese momento, no sé que demonios fue lo que pensé o que se apoderó de mí, pero antes de darme cuenta mis labios habían cobrado vida propia.

—E-edward—susurré, tartamudeando estúpidamente.

Apenas musité su nombre me quedé de piedra. ¡No! ¿Qué he hecho? Él debe pensar que soy una retrasada mental, o una niña estúpida. No puedo creer que haya sido tan idiota.

Cualquiera de los escenarios que mi mente haya creado no se cumplió, porque definitivamente yo nunca podría haber imaginado lo que sucedió después.

Me sonrió dulcemente y habló conmigo por primera vez.

—Yo ni siquiera te conozco y ya me siento dependiente de ti. ¿De verdad una sola palabra puede hacer tan feliz a alguien cuando viene de un desconocido? Tan dependiente que desde que te vi he cambiado mi tren habitual por este. ¿Cómo podría rechazar mi única oportunidad de verte? Aunque fuera a lo lejos—su tono era suave, y casi podría decir estaba nervioso. Pero… ¿por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría a tan adorable ángel? Porque sus palabras eran casi una confesión y yo aun no acababa de comprenderlas del todo.

Lo observé por tiempo inconmensurable.

Solo diez minutos y sería tiempo de bajar. Pero definitivamente no es lo que más deseo en este momento.

¿Qué puedo decir? Es obvio que mi vida acaba de sufrir un cambio bastante grande, uno hermoso. Ya era mi tiempo de ser feliz, de recibir algo alegre.

Quien diría que este 11 de Marzo sería distinto de los demás, quien diría que la monotonía daría paso a algo mucho más grande, a un sentimiento que hace reventar mi pecho.

En ese momento entramos a un túnel y la luz se cortó. Algunas personas comenzaron a revolotear a nuestro al rededor, unos pocos asustados. ¿Pero cómo podía yo entrar en pánico teniéndolo a él a solo unos centímetros?

Estiró el brazo y entrelazó nuestras manos, le sonreí y acorté aun más la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Algo dentro de mí debió explotar y una nueva y desconocida onda de confianza y valentía me recorrió. Levanté mi mano libre y tracé sus hermosas facciones con mis dedos, acaricié su mejilla y le sentí apoyarla en mi mano. Sonreí más y me puse en puntillas para nivelar nuestros rostros.

Sin vacilar acerqué mi rostro al suyo y él imitó mi acción, al final unimos nuestros labios en un beso lleno de dulzura y sentimiento. Un beso que buscaba dar todas las respuestas necesarias, que demostraba que esto era posible y que siempre hay que animarse a amar y darle al otro una oportunidad de amarnos.

Rompimos el beso y él me dedicó una mirada profunda, esbozó una sonrisa torcida y pronunció las dos palabras más bellas que haya escuchado:

—Te amo—pude ver en sus ojos que decía la más profunda verdad y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente atada a él, porque ahora mi corazón era de su propiedad y sin mi corazón no podría vivir.

Sonreí con alegría y lo abracé, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

—No más que yo—contesté con simpleza. Lo escuché soltar una carcajada antes de que las luces volvieran y bajáramos tomados de la mano en la estación de siempre. Como haríamos muchas veces más.

Lo único que sé es que ese tren es mi favorito y, créanme, lo seguirá siendo por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ese 11 de Marzo permanecerá en nuestras memorias siempre.

* * *

**Notes:** Una canción realmente preciosa, aunque la nueva cantante de La Oreja de Van Gogh no sea mi favorita. He de reconocer que tiene una vez muy bonita.

¿Qué puedo decir? A penas escuché la letra me di cuenta de que sería un one-shot muy dulce y quise intentarlo, ustedes me dirán que opinan. Disfrute muchísimo escribiendo esto, la verdad. Y es uno de los pocos one-shots que empecé un día y lo acabé el mismo… supongo que estaba emocionada xD

Les recomiendo la canción para cuando lean este fic.

Habrán notado que el único Cullen que apareció fue nuestro querido Emmett, pero es que al principio no estaba planeado que apareciera ninguno, esto es solo un fic de Edward y Bella, por eso su aparición fue corta pero llamativa xD

Es que necesitaba alguien para que Bells se enterara del nombre de Edward… y Rosalie y Jasper no iban a gritar para que ella pudiera oírlo con claridad… y aunque Alice probablemente me hubiera servido eso acarrearía que Bella malinterpretara las cosas y hasta podría pensar que ella es su novia o algo y yo no quería embrollos de ese tipo, la verdad jeje

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cuídense!

**M**idori~


End file.
